clubpenguinarmyfandomcom-20200214-history
FFACP
The''' Furious Fire Army of Club Penguin''' (FFACP) is a newer army with not a large size. Their current head leaders are Freakky Poo1 and Sir Master L. They are currently asking penguins to join by going to their website at ffacparmy.wordpress.com History FFACP was started on the ninth of February by Freakky Poo1 and Sir Master L, they wanted to make an army that had to deal with fire and they wanted to make Club Penguin have a bigger government and make it more united, the two leaders used to fight for The Army of Club Penguin (ACP), they are still good friends the two armies and FFACP helps them out in any major battle or whenever they need help. FFACP is still relativaly small and asks penguins to join by doing the following below on this page. Uniform FFACP's uniform is a basic for members and non-members For members: Color(s): Orange Head Item(s): Red Viking Helmet Eye Wear: Spy Shades T-Shirt Item(s): Red Electric Guitar T-Shirt Neck Item(s): Blue Scubba Tank Feet Item(s): Any Hiking Boots/Shoes Hand Item(s): Red Electric Guitar For non-members: Color(s): Orange Head Item(s): Red Baceball Cap (inclued when you join Club Penguin) Eye Wear: Ninja Mask T-Shirt: Red Electric Guitar T-Shirt Neck Item(s): Card-Jitzu Neckless Feet Item: None Hand Item: Friendship Braselete Leaders They are are three supreme head leaders and one regular head leader of FFACP 1st in command (supreme head leaders): Freakky Poo1, Sir Master L 2nd in command (supreme head leader): King Will5 3rd in command (head leader): Lelon Turbo Servers FFACP has 13 current servers. Legend: Free Land=nothing special, just land for our citizens and visitors to live and visit (there are 4 of these) Inventing=where most of the inventions, gear, ect. for our citizens, soldiers, ect. (there are 2 of these) Battle Area=one of our battle areas where we fight for freedom, laws, etc (there are 4 of these) Capital=where all of the penguins high up in the government live and work (there is 1 of these) Recruiting Area=where FFACP recruites mostly and the head bace for the army (there are 2 of these) Servers: 1) Adventure: Inventor (1/2) 2) Alaska: Capital (1/1) 3) Grasshopper: Battle Area (1/4) 4) Hot Chocolate: Inventor (2/2) 5) Ice Cave: Free Land (1/4) 6) Ice Cold: Battle Area (2/4) 7) Matterhorn: Recruiting Area (1/2) 8) Migrator: Free Land (2/4) 9) Mullet: Battle Area (3/4) 10) Pine Needles: Free Land (3/4) 11) Polar: Battle Area (one of our battle servers 4/4) 12) Powder Ball: Free Land (4/4) 13) Skate: Recruiting Area (2/2) Rooms The EPF Command Room is like our White House the leaders or presidents of FFACP live there, we also make the rules and have meetings there a lot. The Dojo is the training room for our soldiers. The Forts are our battle areas where we fight. The Stadium is where we pratice for battle. Allies *Wizards of CP (WCP) *Sleet Army *Army of Club Penguin (ACP) Enemies *Purple Republic *Light Troops Join You can join FFACP by doing the following 1) go to www.youtube.com/user/Fellfilms 2) scroll down to the "About Me" section and read about us 3) send a message throught YouTube to Fellfilms saying that you want to join, what your Club Penguin name is, and why you want to join. To Join follow the directions above and go to our website at: ffacparmy.wordpress.com Ranks Please help us by joining today and you will be signed up and your name will be on here. 1st Head Leader(s): Freakky Poo1, Sir Master L 2nd Head Leader(s): King Will5 +++Supreme Leaders+++ 3rd Head Leader(s): Lelon Turbo ---Head Leaders Line--- 4th; Head General(s): Awsome Jr2 Head Sergant(s): Master 3621 Sergant(s): None Currently Privite(s): Marmaduke771, Nerfboy12, Joshisskillz Blog Hi to visit our blog please scroll to the top of this page and click talk, there you can write and read our's and other's posts about our army on our blog. Merge Wizards of CP and FFACP might merge and form one larger army witch means more soldiers, tell us I you think it will be a good idea. Wizards of CP is most likey to become part of FFACP, so you don't have to worry about changing unforms, the name of the army you are under, and the new army is most likey to be named under FFACP still, this merge is only to make an addition to FFACP. Freakky Poo1 Unlockable Items If you need some unlockable items for your uniform, for money, etc. Here are some codes. DECNLR10= 500 coins JUNNLR11= 500 coins D23EXP11= Green Jacket FREEHOOD= Purple Jacket PUMPKIN1= Pumpkin Head MMCODE11= 500 coin MMCODE12= Guitar Shirt MMCODE13= 2,500 coins Together= 500 coin Bigwhite= 500 coin shrimp64= 500 coins J6YELLOW= 500 coin HADDOCK7= 500 coin ARCTIC20-= 500 coin EPFRULES= 500 coin REDBEARS= 500 coins HPHONES1= Puffle Headphones UFOANZUG= Celadon Alien Costume UFOMASKE= Celadon Alien Mask 3caramel= 500 coins LoveSnow= 500 coins JazzJake= 500 coins EPFAGENT= Free EPF Gear Hope you can use them. Some items like the Guitar Shirt that are a part of our uniform are needed so if you don't have one enter the code MMCODE12 -Freakky Poo1 :) :) :) Category:See Also Category:Armies Created in 2012 Category:Armies started in 2012 Category:See Also Category:Armies Created in 2012 Category:Armies started in 2012